EAT, MEET AND DEATH
by Ferness Emey
Summary: L'une l'est vraiment, l'un l'est à peu près et l'autre ne l'est pas du tout. Chaque espèce son problème, chaque personne son dilemme. C'est comme ça que les choses choses devraient marcher, c'est comme ça qu'elles devraient être : tu n'es pas avec moi, alors tu es contre moi. Tu n'es pas comme moi, alors je ne veux pas de toi. Sauf que parfois... Certains n'en font qu'à leur tête.


_**EAT, MEET AND DEATH**_

_**-Ferness Emey**_

**TITRE : **EAT, MEET AND DEATH

**GENRE :** horreur - amitié - aventure - tragique

**PERSONNAGES :** Essen; Dann; Maeane

**RÉSUMÉ :** L'une l'est vraiment, l'un l'est à peu près et l'autre ne l'est pas du tout. Chaque espèce son problème, chaque personne son dilemme. C'est comme ça que les choses choses devraient marcher, c'est comme ça qu'elles devraient être : tu n'es pas avec moi, alors tu es contre moi. Tu n'es pas comme moi, alors je ne veux pas de toi. Sauf que parfois... Certains n'en font qu'à leur tête.

**NOTES :**

Coucou ! Cette fois on se retrouve pour une fiction basée sur l'univers de Tokyo Ghoul ! J'ai beaucoup hésité sur comment faire cette histoire, vous savez... Et finalement, j'ai décidé de ne pas du tout interférer dans l'histoire de base du manga. Ou, il y a beaucoup de personnages que j'aime, mais je ne vois pas encore quoi faire avec. Donc... Je créer les miens de toute pièce ! Désolée, pas de fan-service ! :B

Dans cette histoire, je tiens à confronter tous les points de vue de trois personnages totalement différent mais en leur donnant une vraie histoire communm et non pas entremêlée comme c'est souvent le cas. Seulement, comme vous savez, je ne suis vraiment pas fiable sur la durée d'attente entre les chapitres... J'ai beaucoup d'histoires en courts et je laisse pas mal de suspens entre les chapitres, mais... C'est comme ça que je fonctionne ! Je suis vraiment désolée si ça en dérange certains ! :/

Sinon, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>- CHAPITRE I -<strong> _

_«Comment tu te sens ?»_

Mal. Depuis que je suis née je ne me suis jamais sentie bien. Depuis que j'ai mangé je me sens mal.

_«Je t'aime.»_

Moi non plus. Est-ce que c'est vraiment de l'amour que tu veux ? Si tu savais, tu m'aimerais toujours ?

_«Tue-le.»_

Le bon mot serait manger. Par principe on tue avant, mais l'important c'est de nous nourrir. Combien de fois ai-je obéis à mon ventre ? À cette faim terrible qui m'empêche de vivre ? Depuis trop longtemps.

_«Va-t-en !»_

La dernière chose qu'ils m'ont dite. Regards froids, sans une seule lueur de tristesse. Trop lâches pour me dénoncer, mais pas assez aimants pour m'accepter.

_«Cache-toi.»_

J'avais peur. J'étais seule, j'avais honte. Ne me regardez pas... Je suis un monstre, non ? Alors j'obéis à ma terreur, je me cache.

_«Relève-toi, prends ma main.»_

**_..._**

La ruelle était sombre, plongée dans une obscurité qui n'était pas semblable à celle de la nuit dans le reste de la ville.

Une odeur flottait dans l'air. Elle crispait mon ventre et tordait mes mains. Le vent la portait jusqu'à mon visage.

Je m'engouffrai dans l'allée étroite, ne parvenant plus à me retenir. Craintive, mes yeux parcoururent les murs à la recherche de caméras. Il n'y en avait pas. Je fus soulagée et continuai d'avancer.

Le corps était allongé dans le dernier recoin, tout au fond, enfouit sous de vieilles couvertures. N'importe qui aurait pu croire qu'il était mort, mais il avait toujours l'odeur d'un vivant. Cette odeur, mes parents disaient qu'elle n'était désagréable, voire insupportable. Les clochards ne sont pas propres alors ils puent, disaient-ils. Pour moi, il sentait toujours meilleur que mon steak qui me faisait vomir.

Je m'arrêtai à quelques mètre du sans-abris. Je voyais ses couvertures se soulever doucement au rythme de sa respiration : il dormait. C'était l'instant rêver, mais quelque chose me bloquait. Je commençai à trembler, puis à pleurer. Je ne savais pas comment le tuer.

«Toi aussi, tu as faim ?»

J'entendis la voix, mais je fus pas surprise. J'avais senti sa présence depuis le début. Il se tenait juste à côté de moi.

«Non.» Ai-je répondu.

«Pas la peine de le cacher. Je suis comme toi. Ou presque.»

C'était un jeune garçon de mon âge, peut-être un peu plus vieux. Il s'était rapproché doucement et s'avança encore de quelques pas pour que je puisse le voir. Il était grand, tout habillé de noir, mince. Son visage était à demi plongé dans l'obscurité, mais un de ses yeux luisait. Un seul ?

Il me fixait, froid, mais un léger sourire courbait ses lèvres.

«Depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangé ?» Me demanda-t-il.

«Vraiment mangé ? T-tu veux dire... Quelqu'un ?»

«Bien sûr, que voudrais-tu manger d'autre ? De la nourriture humaine ?»

Il riait presque en chuchotant ses paroles. Apparemment, l'idée de dîner à table le soir comme tout le monde lui était invraisemblable... Je ne répondis pas, légèrement mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois que je rencontrais quelqu'un comme moi. Même si j'avais faim, manger autre chose me dégoûtais.

En me voyant les yeux baissés, son sourire disparu et il se rapprocha de moi.

«Qu'est-ce que tu mange ? Comment fais-tu pour survivre ? Me demanda-t-il, terrifié. Tu as déjà mangé un humain, n'est-ce pas ?»

«D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, jamais.»

_**À SUIVRE...**_

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le prologue. Pas beaucoup de matière mais la suite arrive. J'espère que cela vous met déjà l'ea à la bouche et... Des petits com's peut-être ?... Bisous, et ne mangez pas vos voisins !<p>

FERESS EMEY


End file.
